Tom and Jerry: Real Life Edition
by GRD-Favour-DBZ
Summary: This will be a real-life story of Tom and Jerry, where it focuses on fights between two characters. The character based on Tom will be always male, as for Jerry, it depends on the outline of the stories. Some stories are based on the 162 animated cartoon shorts (credits will be given), others are self-created stories.


Original story by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera

Original story title: The Night Before Christmas (1941)

Characters based on Tom and Jerry: Talon (as Tom) and Jamie (as Jerry)

The bell chime rings as it signifies that it is midnight on 25th December. The house is covered in several thick layers of snow. The radio broadcaster is speaking in a delight manner: "Now, as midnight passes, we are here to present you a Christmas song as our Santa Clauses begin to give out presents to the respective households who had participated and won in the 'Christmas Wish Poetry Competition' in early December – 'My Christmas Tree' by John Williams!" The song then begins, as a boy begins to slowly walk out of his room – his name is Talon, no one else other than him is at home, and his house is the only house within several kilometers in the vicinity. He begins to play 'My Christmas Tree' on the piano, and once the song is done, he decides to play a prank on the Santa Claus that is coming to his house to give him the present, in fact, he had participated and won in the 'Christmas Wish Poetry Competition' as he is good in and likes poetry (and music). A few days ago, the radio had announced the winners that will be receiving the first, second, third, starter and consolation prizes. Talon had won the first prize to his pleasure.

Talon lets out a Count Dracula's laugh as he produces a Christmas present from under the piano. He thinks to himself: "If the person who comes to my house open this present, he or she will definitely be shocked!" He then laughs again: "Ha ha ha ha ha…" as he places the Christmas present at the front door of his house.

As what Talon has predicted, the doorbell rings. Talon knows that those Santa Clauses will not wait for the recipients to answer before coming in. The Santa Claus opens the door, and spots the Christmas present by Talon, before showing 'himself' with a sack of Christmas presents. Talon begins to murmur himself: "Come back, my dearest sister Jamie! Come back, I beg you, please come back from your performance immediately so that I can play pranks on you once more!" The Santa Claus hears Talon's pleas, but as Talon does not hear any shrieking voice, he turns his head around only to see the Christmas present at the door intact, and he knows that no one replaced the present; the wrapper's color is the same as the one he uses. The Santa Claus goes to Talon's room and places his present near his bed.

After the Santa Claus leaves the room, 'he' goes in to the main lobby where it is full of Christmas decorations. As Talon is alerted to 'his' presence, he begins to chase after the Santa Claus. Four toy trains then begin their 'driverless operation' on a series of train tracks set up around the house: they stop whenever they reach a structure that looks like a train station (with two levels; the concourse at the top and the side platforms at the bottom) before departing for the next 'station'. At the 'terminal station', the toy trains will simply choose one of the platforms for its stop, depending on whether it is occupied, and then leave to continue its 'journey'. During the process, none of the structures, tracks or 'train services' are affected.

After a long chase around the house, Talon is fooled into opening something like a Jack-in-the-box, except that it is a boxing punch he invited into his face. He then grabbed the Santa Claus by its hand, and threw 'him' out of the house after realizing that 'he' is not the Santa Claus sent by the radio company. He then locks the front door with his key, keeps the Christmas present away and lies on the couch, in hopes of waiting for the real Santa Claus to come. However, the 'fake' Santa Claus is still trudging around outside as the snow storm becomes heavier, the temperature becomes lower and the snow accumulated becomes higher, nearly swallowing Talon's house.

As Talon looks outside the window, he suddenly feels very guilty, not only is the Santa Claus outside the house trying to warm 'his' body, no one else can be seen from miles away. Eventually, the Santa Claus is buried under the layers of snow, much to the shock of Talon. He immediately grabs a shovel from his cabinet, unlocks the front door and rushes to 'his' rescue. He shoves the layers of snow away one after another, and carries the Santa Claus back in. As he undresses the Santa Claus, 'his' Christmas hat falls over with a wig, and it is revealed that the Santa Claus is a girl with long, silky black hair. Talon is shocked once more that the Santa Claus is actually his younger sister Jamie. He apologized to her, and placed her near a heater, as well as a thick blanket over her Santa Claus costume. She takes some sips of broth and wakes up soon after, while Talon keeps calling out her name: "Jamie! Jamie! Please wake up!"

"Brother, where am I?" Jamie whispered softly.

"You are fine now, Jamie, my dearest sister." Talon comforted her and continued: "Why do you dress like that? You had me worried."

"Well, I received an invitation from the radio company to dress up like a Santa Claus to distribute presents for those who won the prizes! I requested to distribute the prizes for the first, second and third place winners when I heard that you have won the first prize!" Jamie is delighted in saying out her intentions.

"I won't mind what am I receiving for my Christmas present or who comes to give me a present, but I also have a present for you, Jamie." Talon rushed over to grab the Christmas present – it is the same that he claimed to be using as a prank. "Open the present and see if you like it."

Jamie opened the present and noticed that it is a Crystal Ball with four buttons. When she pressed on one of the buttons, it plays a harmonic tune of Jingle Bells, and Talon further added: "I made the music arrangement by playing the piano and recorded it down with some effort done." The radio broadcaster then exclaimed: "Have every participant named received their presents? Our distribution is completed. Let us celebrate this with another song – 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'! Jamie exclaimed: "Oh, I love this present as much as I do to you! Thanks, Brother!"


End file.
